Bless You
by Old Style Premium Draft
Summary: Just about Raven and Red X if Raven sneezed during a fight... It escalates.
1. Chapter 1: Tissue Please

**Just a one-shot to pass the time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

Red X turned to face the dark empath who so fiercely stood to fight him. Her friends having been trapped by his sticky projectiles, it was up to her to bring him to justice. The least he could do was shut up while they fought, but he insisted on throwing weak comments toward her. Then, something happened that Red X would never forget.

Raven, on the defensive, was not quick enough to block a kick that he aimed for her side. The force of the blow brought her through a pile of rates and a loud of dust rose as she brought herself to her feet. He didn't understand the scrunched up look on her face when she finally stood, but found that it made sense when he looked back.

"Achooi!" As soon as the sound left her mouth she knew she was doomed and it was confirmed when the first peels of laughter echoed through the one silent warehouse. Turning away from him and using her hood and hands to hide her embarrassed face, she felt the first dredging of shame enter her heart. Not only was a villain laughing at her, but it had been her who had given him something to laugh at.

Red X, now able to see through his amusement, chanced a glance up at the girl and was immediately silenced. Though her back was to him he could see her slender shoulders slumping from the sting that he was sure his laughter had brought on. enemies or not, he felt like a total douc bag for laughing at her like that and he cautiously approached for an apology.

"Hey, I'm sorry, Sunshine. I didn't mean to laugh at you. I just didn't expect you to make such an itty bitty noise. I've had chicks who scream when they sneeze, but that had to be the smallest and cutest sneeze I've ever heard. actually it kind of suits you." As he said this he laid a hand on her cloaked shoulder and waited for her to uncover her face.

She turned from him again crossing her arms over her chest, "You have nothing to be sorry about, you did what everyone else does...and I don't do 'cute.'"

He frowned in confusion, how could anyone laugh at this cute little slip of a girl. "Well I think you're adorable, and nobody should laugh at you for that."

She gave a small, bitter laugh, "There's no need to lie to me, X, I already know the truth. I am neither adorable nor cute, and there are plenty of reasons to laugh at someone like me. Quit trying to make me feel better, it's not going to work."

He sighed and turned her to face him, keeping a grip on her shoulders so that she couldn't leave again. "Sunshine, that has got to be the worst case of low self-esteem I have ever seen. You are beautiful and amazing and extremely smart, but you're so shy that nobody ever sees it. I've only seen you without your hood one, and I have yet to find anything half so beautiful as you. If they laugh at you it means that they're jealous of how wonderful you are."

A rosy hue had worked its way over her face and for the first time she looked up at him... and smiled. "That has to be the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me, it's also the first time anyone has called me beautiful and seemed to really mean it."

He smiled beneath the mask as he pulled her hood down without protest, "Never let anyone tell you you're not beautiful." Then she did something that caught him so completely off guard that he nearly gave a startled gasp. Wrapping her arms uncertainly around his neck, she gently pulled him into a shy embrace. He returned her hug, bringing his arms snugly around her waist and squeezing briefly before letting go.

She looked at him sheepishly for a moment, her face now beet red, and then disappeared in a swirl of black energy. As he ran over the events of the night in his head he absently reached for his belt to teleport. Instead of his belt he found hers and he smiled. Not only did she take his belt to keep him teleporting, but she also gave him a reason to find her later.

He chuckled. "I'll make a thief of you yet."


	2. Chapter 2: Slumber and Sasquatch

**I had never really meant to continue with this story, but some people wanted it so I will give another chapter and see how it goes from there.**

**Disclaimer: I own the teen titans, I keep them in my basement and we carve pineapples together. **

* * *

Chapter 2:Slumber and Sasquatch

It was three days after he had seen her, and yet he couldn't get her out of his head. He had never really noticed her before, but now that he had it was like his eyes had opened for the first time and he was dazzled by the real world. It was as if seeing her in this moment of weakness had softened her image and he no longer thought of her as an enemy, rather he regarded her as a gem that was so valuable and protected that it would take the best thief in the world to come close to stealing. He paused at this thought. Was he not the greatest thief in the world? What was there that was keeping him from colleting the rarest and most valuable of jewels?

...Nothing...

###############################

There was no moon tonight making the task at hand even easier than it already would have been for him. Silently he slipped through the tower, only pausing to slip on his pilfered belt before entering what seemed to be the single most scariest place he'd ever seen. This room wasn't just dark in the sense that the light wasn't on, though it wasn't, it was dark in the sense that if he had been a child he would have had nightmares about the wall decorations. Nevertheless, he had a mission and he would not be deterred from his objective by creepy atmosphere.

Cautiously making his way further into the room, he discovered the object of his affection burrowed underneath a purple comforter in a white tank top and black flannel pants. Though he doubted that she was a heavy sleeper, he decided to test his luck and turned off his voice modulator to gently call her name.

"Raven," he whispered to the slumbering empath, nothing happened. "Raven." He tried a little louder this time with the same results. Wondering if she would react to contact, he lightly jostled her shoulder and called her name once again.

"Uuuuuunnn." She blearily opened her eyes. "Ge outta m'room."

Red X, for that is whom we have been talking about, chuckled quietly as she struggled to regain a sense of reality. Then she gave a yawn that gave her the appearance of a puppy woken up from a nap and he chuckled again at her innocent appearance.

Raven sat up and looked at him and said something through another yawn that sounded suspiciously like 'Sasquatch.'

"Not even close, Sunshine." Before she had time to register what was being said or what was going on he had her knocked out with a single blow and was already halfway back to his hideout.

Now, looking at her peaceful face as he laid her down on the bed he had made for her, he finally had what he wanted. Raven. His Raven.

* * *

**I realized about halfway through that I forgot to tell you who's POV it was, and though you had probably guessed it was annoying me.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Third Chapter

**This story is going much farther than I intended... oh well!**

**Sorry it's late... very late... my computer sucks moth balls.**

**I really never expected any reviews... thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I... I forgot what I don't own... oh well!**

* * *

"Raven... Raven," It was a singsong voice, deep, male. It was trying to pull her out of the familiar darkness of sleep, but she wasn't ready to leave yet. She felt her outside body being shaken by the shoulder frantically and she wondered briefly if she would be able to go back to sleep.

"I didn't hit you that hard, you should be awake by now." More shaking and she had no choice but to slip back into the conscious world.

Sitting up, she slowly fisted her left eye in an attempt to wake herself up. Red X breathed a sigh of relief as she looked around mildly with half lidded eyes at the baby blue room. He had been afraid that he had been to rough in knocking her out and had damaged the gem that he had worked so hard to attain. He sat down on the bed in front of her and waited for her to wake up enough to start asking questions, waited for her to panic.

Calm violet eyes met his uncovered brown ones and a tiny hand went up to the back of her neck where he had hit her. "You wouldn't have had to hit me at all if you hadn't tried to wake me up first. So," here her speech was punctuated by a long, puppy-like yawn. "What now?"

Admittedly, though he wasn't expecting a full on panic attack, he had hoped for a little more than that and was more than a little disappointed. She hadn't batted a single eyelash when she saw his unmasked eyes and she hadn't even tried to use her powers to escape, not that it would have worked in the first place.

Another lazy yawn escaped her mouth as she rested her chin on an open palm and pointed a sluggish finger up toward his face. "I can see the questions flying around in your head. You've given me no reason to be afraid, X. If you wanted me dead I would be, and if you wanted information I wouldn't be sitting on a king sized bed. I can sense that my powers have been nullified while I was out, and therefore know that I have no means of escape. It is for that reason that you felt comfortable enough to remove your mask; revealing your identity to one without means to identify you."

Red X was taken aback at the extent of her mental abilities so soon after gaining consciousness. All that she had said was true and he openly applauded the perceptive Raven, "I think Bird Boy has some serious competition. I had no idea that someone who's half-awake could figure that out as fast as you did." When her response was yet another yawn, he couldn't hold back his laughter. She was the very picture of innocence itself and, as someone who had fought with her before, he found the notion to be hilarious.

Raven could find nothing remotely funny about the situation and really just wanted to go back to sleep for a few more hours. It wasn't often that she got a full night of uninterrupted sleep and this, unfortunately, was no exception. So intent was she in her thoughts and him in his humor that neither noticed the door, slightly ajar, slowly open.

Poor Raven, who was without prior warning of any kind, was unprepared for the large black dog that slammed her onto the bed with immense force. The next thing she knew was a large pink tongue on her cheek and large, soulful blue eyes looking down at her from above. Everything about this dog screamed 'big' and weighed as much as an average teenage boy.

"Bad dog! You're not allowed to eat her! Get off of her!" Poor X seemed quite distraught at this new Revelation and was trying very hard to heave the large k-nine off of her.

Raven, at first confused, soon didn't care and began to laugh at the absurdity of the situation as well as the sensation of a dog licking her face as both were new to her. "Down boy," she managed to gasp out as she continued to laugh.

Finally satisfied that her face was thoroughly covered in saliva, the huge dog sat back on the bed and allowed his captive some much needed air. At his owners disapproving look, the dog gave the best scowl he could with his k-nine features and lay his head in the lap of the heavily panting girl.

"Did he hurt you? Are you okay?" Red X knelt down next to Raven as she finally caught her breath, trying to find any injuries on her pale skin. Strangely enough, the only thing out of the ordinary on her face that he could was the large amount of dog spit and the small grin that served as her answer. Most people who've just been attacked by a great Pyrenees don't usually grin.

"Jeez, X," Raven said as she sat up, "Death by dog spit is kind of harsh don't you think?" She began wiping away at the wetness on her cheeks as Red X stared at her in disbelief.

"I can't believe it." he muttered. "My vicious, bloodthirsty attack dog- the dog that has literally tried to eat everyone, including me- just came in and licked you like an excited puppy. You've only been awake for ten minutes and you've gone and tamed the dog that I've been trying to train for three years... What are you?"

It is a little known fact that Raven has an excellent sense of humor, so when he asked this question her mind was immediately filled with possible responses for her to say back. Flinging out her arms and taking a dramatic breathe, she declared, "Evil incarnate plus people skills."

Once again he found himself laughing at the girl in front of him until he suddenly remembered that she was his captive. This sobering thought brought him back to reality and reminded him of what he had meant to tell her when she had first woken up.

"Putting on a serious face, he began, "In all the excitement I almost forgot what I was going to tell you. As you've already, this is the room that you'll be staying in. This is your room, it's not like a holding cell or something. Essentially, you are free to come and go from this room as you please, however, you cannot leave the building without me to accompany you. I'll be going to town today, so don't expect to see me again until tonight. You can explore the house all you want and basically make yourself at home." With this said he made his way to the doorway and paused. "And from now on, you'll call me Xavier."

Had he stayed a few moments longer he would have the small smile on her face as she whispered his name, trying it out for the first time.

* * *

**The next chapter, and probably the one after that, will contain at least one challenge or trivia question... There will be no material prizes... Sorry. Good luck.**


	4. Chapter 4: Ticked Time Bomb

**ikuvfgkyivfygikgyukgbvtyfivtyikvftygklhy**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the teen titans I, 1 wouldn't have to be on this site, and 2 wouldn't have made that horrifying new series about it...**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Jump City: the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and Cyborg was devouring a large stack of waffles. Beastboy and Robin sat on the couch playing video games and shouting obscenities at each other good naturedly. Starfire flies in looking very distraught and gets everyone's attention with a single exclamation.

"Friends, friend Raven is missing!" The effects that followed were so instantaneous that it almost looked as if it had been planned. Robin and Beastboy turned around on the couch causing their virtual cars to crash into each other and both of them to lose. Cyborg accidently inhaled a waffle whole and began turning blue with the effort of trying to dislodge the circular breakfast food from his windpipe.

Nobody moved as everyone searched their brains, trying to remember what came next in the script. In the distance the author could be heard shouting, "Help Cyborg, he's choking!" The next fifteen minutes were spent looking over the scripts as Cyborg recovered from his near death experience and the author chewed them out for drawing a blank on their lines.

Then, just as they had rehearsed at two in the morning every day for the past month, Robin yelled out, "What do you mean 'missing.'"

"I had knocked on her door to inquire if she would like to go with me to the mall of shopping, but I received no answer. I assumed that she was preforming the meditation on the roof, but when I did of the checking she was not there. I fear that she has been kidnapped by the zungthonium splurdge!" I swear if you don't know who said that then you shouldn't even be reading this in the first place.

"Don't worry, dudes, she's probably just holed up in her room talking to herself in the mirror again." With that said, Beastboy marched confidently out into the hall towards Raven's room followed closely by the others.

Robin, ever the leader in red, took charge to knock on Raven's door like an idiot for the next five minutes. After a considerable amount of door banging- not like that, guys, be nice- he entered the override code into the keypad and let them all in. All entered, and all saw the note laying on the purple sheets of Raven's bed. It read:

[Dear Titans,

As you have probably already noticed, you seem to be lacking a specific teammate. Yes, I am in possession of her. No, I do not plan on giving her back anytime soon. I am not asking for a ransom or anything in return for her. The soul purpose of this letter is to inform you that she is well-fed, well-rested, clothed in appropriate attire, and in good company. She does not suffer, but she is currently without powers. I would ask that you not seek out and, though I know that you are in doubt as to the honesty of the author of this note, that you believe that no harm will come to the fair Raven.

Regards]

A tense silence followed the reading of the letter in which everyone was thinking the same thing: _Who in their right mind would kidnap Raven?_

Finally the silence was broken, "So what do we do?" Cyborg looked down at Robin for instructions.

Robin paused, reexamined the letter, and sighed, " We can dust for fingerprints and tell the police what's going on, but other than that I don't think there's anything we can do about this situation. We'll just have to wait and see."

Poor Robin was barely done talking when his metal teammate exclaimed, "Aw hell no! I am not about to sit around and wait for something to happen when I could be out there looking for her!"

"Cyborg, calm down!" Robin barked. "If this guy is smart enough to get in and out of here with Raven in tow and without waking us up, then I doubt you'll be able to ask around town and have someone say 'Yeah, I saw her go into that shop not too long ago.' It's not gonna be that easy, Cyborg, you know that!"

Now it was Cyborg's turn to sigh, "Look, man, ya'll can whatever you want. I'm gonna find the dead man who took my baby sister." With that he turned and left leaving the other three titans to wonder if they'd ever have another scene in this story or not... probably not.

* * *

**And there is the next chapter... you're welcome! ;)**


End file.
